Saving The Rogues
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: Batman returns Scarecrow to Arkham after his break out even though he broke out not to go back to crime, but to get away from an abusive Chief of Security. Watch what happens after Lyle Bolton puts all the Rogues to bed. Bad summary is bad. It's good I promise. This is basically what happens when you watch BTAS with the Nightmare Before Christmas OST playing in the background. LOL
1. Chapter 1

{Saving the Rogues}

[A Mistress Production!]

{One-Shot}

**By: The Mistress**

****Arkham Asylum-Midnight****

It was midnight at Arkham Asylum and among the screams and cries from the mentally unstable A-Block residents you could barely hear the shuffling of two sets of feet as they dragged along a third set of struggling feet. It was none other than Batman and Robin practically carrying along a surprisingly fearful Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow back to Arkham Asylum where he had escaped from not too long before.

"Don't take me back there! Please!" Scarecrow yelled in a panic, trying with all his might to break free of the super heroes hold.

Scarecrow gripped the front of Batman's super suit and said, "Look at me Batman, I'm shaking with fear, **me** the Scarecrow!" Batman and Robin pulled him away from them and continued to push him further up the steps to the door to C-Block where all the other Rogues resided while they were incarcerated. "I wasn't even going back to crime this time; I just had to get away from…**him**!"

Scarecrow cringed away from the now open door to C-Block with a true fear shining in his eyes behind his mask. Batman and Robin looked to the doorway, wondering what could cause the so-called 'Master of Fear' to literally quake with fear. There in the doorway was the silhouette of a rather burly man. Crane actually whimpered at the sight of him, further stunning the dark knight and boy wonder.

The shadowy individual descended the cement steps, each step louder than the last. At last the man spoke, "I'll take it from here Batman." He pulled out a security badge and said, "Lyle Bolton, Chief of Security." Lyle turned to Crane and smiled a somewhat malicious smile and said to a trembling Scarecrow,

"Congratulations Professor Crane, you're the first inmate to escape Arkham under my charge." Bolton lunged forward and grabbed Crane by the front of his costume and roughly lifted him clear of the ground and brought him eye level with him and practically snarled out, "And the last."

Batman looked slightly worried and Robin had a look of shock across his face. Bolton, still gripping Crane by the collar turned to Batman and Robin, "I won't let you and the people of Gotham City down again Batman." He turned back to a terrified Crane and smiled a cruel smile and chuckled darkly before literally dragging a shivering Scarecrow up the unforgiving stone steps to the large three inch steel door before going in and slamming it shut with a deafening SLAM.

Robin gave Batman a worried look but Batman only gave a silent sigh before turning around and descending the steps silently with a still worried Robin at his heels.

Bolton was roughly dragging Crane to his cell, making sure to slam and bump him into as many walls and sharp corners as he could. Crane whimpered as bruises rapidly formed under his Scarecrow costume then got battered right after. Bolton finally made it to the Rogues Gallery and slammed open the double doors making a few of the inmates jump or cringe, either from the noise of from Bolton himself we don't know.

Crane flinched as Bolton lifted him higher into the air while he opened his cell door before throwing him inside and locking it tight. Bolton leaned into the little window that was on Cranes cell door and smirked and said, "I can't wait to get '_re-acquainted_' with you Professor. I missed our friendly chats and paling around before you so rudely left."

Bolton laughed when Crane pressed himself against the wall furthest from him, obviously scared. In the cell next to Crane was Jervis Tetch, aka The Mad Hatter. Hatter spoke up for his friend and told Bolton to just leave him be. Bolton snarled and pulled out his policeman's baton and slammed it against the unbreakable glass of Jervis's cell before telling him to 'mind his own damn business' and to 'keep his big nose out of things that don't concern him'.

Jervis simply sighed but returned to reading his battered copy of 'Alice in Wonderland', a frown marring his face. Bolton smirked in satisfaction and turned to walk down the long hall of criminals, each Rogue giving him stares of disgust, fear, or in Jokers case; annoyance.

Bolton got to the end of the hall but before he could leave to go back to his station something made him stop short and slowly turn around and look back. The sound of dice clanking together in somebody's hand alerted him to an unfamiliar presents within C-Block. Once Bolton fully turned around a feeling of absolute dread seeped into his body and clung to his bones. He glanced at the wall of cells on each side of him, the inmates within having also noticed the rather unsettling aura that descended over the hall.

Every shadow in the hall seemed to grow in size as if the lighting was being sucked out of everything. The shadows darkened and became inky and one particularly large shadow at the very end of the hall in a corner between the large set of double doors Bolton dragged Crane through earlier and the wall adjacent seemed almost unnaturally dark, almost like the wall had been painted with black tar and powdered with coal dust to make it even darker.

Bolton didn't know what to make of the situation or the almost evil aura coming from the darkest shadow and neither did the stunned silent inmates. Even Joker, the perpetual jokester didn't speak a word at the moment. He was up against the glass wall of his cell peering out wondering what was going on, though he did have a wide smile on his face.

The other Rogues had varying reactions; Harley was sitting on her bunk with her feet pulled up to her chest a slightly fearful look in her eyes, Ivy's eyebrows were furrowed in agitation while she absentmindedly stroked one of her potted plants leaves, Jervis had closed his book and had it tightly gripped in his gloved hands, Two-Face's shoulders were tense and his teeth were clenched, and Crane had his eyes narrowed and was looking at the disturbing looking shadow in the far corner.

Finally the incredibly uncomfortable silence was broken by the return of the sound of the dice rolling together before two die were seemingly tossed from the foreboding shadow and bounced down the long hall only to land at Bolton's feet. He bent down and picked them up with shaking hands and a voice spoke up from the eerie shadow and started lightly singing, "_Well, well, well what have we here? Lyle Bolton huh, ohhhh I'm really scared!" _Bolton spun around to come face to face with the creepiest thing he had ever seen, and he was the Chief of Security for **Arkham Asylum**!

The creature before him was the very epitome of darkness. The creature was seemingly female if the outline of the body and the feminine if slightly scratchy voice was anything to go by. The creature was like nothing Bolton had ever seen, the skin was pitch black, as was her long wild stringy hair. She had wide eyes that didn't look like they belonged on anything on God's green Earth. The whole eyeball was a shining yellow with a very small pupil in the center which was trained solely on him.

And Bolton cringed and flinched back when a wide grin that seemed far too large spread across the creatures face. The smile wasn't what freaked Bolton out the most, after all he watched over the insane Joker who always hade a smile on his demented face. What creeped him out the most were the numerous needle like teeth that formed jagged rows in the monsters smile. "_So you're the one all the inmates are talkin' about? HA-HAA-HA-HA!_" The frightening creature laughed out.

The monster woman snatched the die from Bolton's hand so fast that he had no chance of stopping her, while at the same time her other hand whipped out and slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind clean out of him. He doubled over in pain but before he could regain his bearings shadows slithered down the walls and turned into black snakes that wrapped around his midsection and ankles, locking them together, immobilizing him completely.

"_You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my eyes! You're jokin' me, ya gotta be! This CAN'T be the right guy!_" The female creature sang out, looking to the inmates on either side of her and Bolton in mocking astonishment before leaning over to a smiling wide-eyed Joker and stage whispering, "_He's stupid, he's ugly and I don't know which is worst!_"

She then towered over the fallen Bolton and sang with cruel laughter in her scratchy voice, "_I might just split a seam now if I don't DIE laughin' first!_" She crouched down by Bolton's face and sang in a smoother voice, "_Miss Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand~ Ya better pay attention now cuz I'm Miss Boogie man!_" At this point scary things started happening around the dark woman. Red spiders started crawling out of her hair, her tongue gained the appearance of a black and yellow striped snake, and the shadows around them starting moving and writhing like they were alive.

She smiled wider and sang out, "_And if you aren't shakin' there's somethin' very wrong cuz this may be the last time you hear my little song._"

She stood up and reached out to the moving shadows and a few slithered over and started to shape themselves like the shadows of people, but without the people to tie them down. The demon woman leaned her head back and sang back and forth in mock anguish with the dark shadows.

"_Ohhhhh~_"

"**Woah~**"

"_Ohhhhhh~_"

"**Woah~**"

"_Ohhhhhhh~_"

"**Wo-Ohhh~**"

"_I'm Miss Oogie Boogie Man~_"

Bolton seemed to snap back into focus and snarled at her to let him go or she was going to get the beating of her life. He started thrashing around in an attempt to free himself or at the very least get his walkie-talkie out so he could call for back-up.

The monster woman's grin only seemed to stretch wider at hearing his words and seeing him struggle in vain. "_You're jokin', you're jokin', and I can't believe my ears! Will someone shut this fella up; I'm drowning in my tears!_" She reached down and gripped the front of his blue officer's shirt and hefted him up to eye level with a strength that seemed impossible and sang louder, "_It's funny, I'm laughin' you really are too much, and now with you're permission I'm going to do my stuff!_" Her snake tongue struck out from her mouth and got dangerously close to his face making him sweat.

After seeing this monster so close to him he realized that this _thing_ had him held captive, and that yes he was as helpless to stopping her from hurting or God forbid KILLING him as the inmates were at stopping him from tormenting them. In a voice laced with fear that didn't match his large stature he whispered out, "W-what are you going to do?"

The monstrous woman chuckled menacingly before dropping him in a crumpled heap on the floor, "_I'm gonna do the best I can~!_" She replied mirthfully.

She rolled the dice in her hand noisily and started singing in a higher pitch, "_Ohhhhhhh! The sound of rollin' dice to me is music in the air, cuz I'm a gamblin' Miss Boogie Man although I don't play fair~_" She spun around and dug her heeled foot into his chest and turned to look at a wide eyed Jervis Tetch and sang to him, "_It's much more fun I must confess, with lives on the line." _Before she turned back to Bolton and sang in a deeper voice, "_Not mine of course, but yours my boy, now that'd be just FINE!_"

Bolton's eyes widened at hearing that and renewed his struggles tenfold. He yelled and cursed at her to let him go but all she did was laugh at his ridiculous attempts.

The formerly shocked and fearful Rogues shared glances with each other before smiles broke out on some faces while others started to laugh or giggle at Bolton's misfortune.

"_Oh brother, you're somethin'! You put me in a spin! You aren't comprehending the position you are in~!_" Here she picked him up by the throat like he weighed nothing and brought him nose to nose with her while the shadows around them pulsed and squirmed in apparent glee and she said in her deepest voice yet, "_It's hopeless, you're finished! You haven't got a prayer, cuz I'm Miss Oogie Boogie and you ain't goin' NOWHERE~! HA-HAHA-HAHAHA!_"

The shadows around them cheered and cried out in devious joy before Miss Oogie boogie threw the helpless and scared Lyle Bolton into the very center of the crowd of shadowy demons before he simply _disappeared _into the darkness with a final scream of terrified agony as the shadows themselves tore at his flesh.

Once Bolton was gone the shadows sort of receded a bit so they appeared harmless to a person who hadn't just seen them make a man disappear into nothingness. The demonic woman turned to the now curious Rogues humming a little tune to herself before smiling a wide needle toothed smile before bowing low and winking at a now shocked Jonathan Crane before she straightened up and slamming her fist into a control panel to her right that controlled the cell doors to the entirety of C-Block making them swing open in sync, freeing all the trapped Rogues before she turned and sauntered back into the awaiting shadows, disappearing back to where she came from.

All was quiet and nobody dared to move or speak for fear of the shadows lashing out at them before a dreamy sigh was heard and not from whom you think. It came from one Clown Prince of Crime. He stepped out of his now opened cell and said to the rest of the Rogue Gallery, "What a woman, I think I'm in love~." before laughing sort of breathlessly.

It was almost deafeningly quiet after that statement until a screeching voice that belonged to Harley Quinn formerly Harleen Quinzel screamed out, inadvertently causing all present to cringe, "WHAT?!"

**THE END I GUESS.**

**Tell me what you think I guess.**

**Love it? Review.**

**Hate it? Review.**

**Don't give a shit? Review.**


	2. SEQUEL ANYONE?

**AUTHORESS NOTE!**

Greetings everyone! So many people have asked me if I was or would be willing to do a sequel. And finally you guys hounded me enough!

So that means, YES, I am going to do a sequel. Happy now? I've already got some of the first chapter down. Be on the lookout for when I post it. It's going to be called 'Visiting The Rogues~'

I hope you all are happy now. :)

With love, The Mistress~ 


End file.
